Broken Mirror
by Marthamaria
Summary: “Enjoy her while you can Inuyasha. Dear old little sister won’t be with you for long” Naraku said and licked his lips. He already eliminated one obstacle in his way: His dear old Father.
1. The Funeral

CH1:

It was a cold and somber morning. The rain fell in heavy drops, each landing with a heavy thud on the stone floor. She could hear her mother's desperate cries as she clung to her older brother. She looked around the church; so many people came to pay their last respects to her father. Business collaborates, clients, friends, family, even people her father did not like. She could hear the sobs of some of the women, most of them probably fake. She could hear the clicks of the cameras, major news networks were broadcasting the whole funeral live. They couldn't respect their pain. She should be used to it by now, she was a Higurashi and her life was always in the public eye. Yet somehow, she had expected her father's funeral to be different. She had expected a private ceremony. Instead of being home mourning her father, she was sitting in a church overcrowded with fake people and news reporters. She felt someone give her hand a squeeze.

"Relax Kagome", he whispered. He could sense her tension and was trying his best to alleviate it. He could tell that behind the dark pair of sunglasses she had on, her stormy grey eyes were full of pain and anger.

"It shouldn't be like this. They weren't supposed to be here", he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. He knew she was angry that there were reporters at the funeral, but her mother had made that choice. Even after her husband's death, she still followed social decorum.

"The burial will be private, they won't be allowed past the front gate"

She sighed, "Father wouldn't want this. It's a parody." a sob escaped her mouth when she heard her niece cry. She could hear the reporters yapping away about the future of the company. God she just wanted it all to end. She shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable because of all the flashing lights.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit. May god go with you all", she heard the shuffling of footsteps. She felt Inuyasha get up and go to the casket.

"Kagome take mother", his cold voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at her older brother, his face devoid of any emotion. She nodded and grabbed her mother's hand. His cold red eyes stared at their fathers' casket. For a minute, she could have sworn she saw a smirk but just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. She could see the reporters lined at the entrance they were like a swarm of piranhas waiting to attack its prey.

"Mother, do not answer any questions" Kagome warned. The last thing her mother needed was to be asked about the future of the company or anything regarding her deceased husband. Her mother nodded and tightened her grip on Kagome's arm. She saw Inuyasha look back at her, making sure they were right behind them. She saw her younger brother and older sister behind her; they were walking with Sango and Kagura, she frowned when she saw Rin burry her face into her mother's neck. They slowly made their way towards the entrance, where the limo was parked waiting to take them to the cemetery. She saw her brother glare at the reporters when they asked if he would be in charge of the company. She smiled when the reporter shrank back in fear; she frowned when she saw the casket go into the hearse. The flashing lights of the cameras were gleaming of the black casket.

"Miss. Higurashi, what do you think about the rumors surrounding your father's death. Sources say that he was murdered by an opposing member of the Yakuza" she remained silent. Her mother started to cry again. However, they were oblivious to their pain.

"Miss. Higurashi is it true that your father was a prized member of the Yakuza? It was speculated that he was one of the Lords, along with your Fiancés father." She shoved the microphone out of her face..

"Where were your father's bodyguards the night he was murdered?"

Her head began to hurt. She could vaguely make out the threats that InuYasha and Naraku were making.

"Mrs. Higurashi, what are your thoughts on your sons' behavior the night of your husband's murder". Kagome heard her mothers' sharp intake of breathe.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome yelled. The reporters instantly quieted down. "All your questions are based on rumors, nothing more and nothing less. Leave my family and I to mourn over our loss in peace, or I will personally make sure that you don't have a job by tomorrow morning!"

She continued to walk towards the limo, the mod of reporters died down. There were no more flashing cameras, or question. It was quiet, just like it should be. She made her way to where InuYasha and the others where. The driver was holding the limo door open already; she looked at Naraku as he took their mothers hand and helped her into the limo. He looked so unaffected by what happened. He looked up at her, the cold look he had on disappeared.

"I'm fine Kagome," he answered before following their mother into the limo. She saw her pregnant sister get in, she looked pale and weak. Tears sprang to her eyes when she caught sight of Kikyo's stomach, their father did not live to see his first grandchild.

"Miss. Higurashi, have you and Mr. Takahashi postponed the wedding?" she looked up at the reporter before Inuyasha closed the limo door.

"Are you sure they won't get past the front gate?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, he nodded. She sighed in relief. She wanted her father buried with peace, not with the mob of reporters taking pictures of everything. Her eyes fell on her younger brother Souta, his head on their mothers arm. She was stroking his dark hair. His high school graduation would be coming up soon, but she highly doubted that he would care about it much. Their father meant the world to all of them. She looked at Naraku who was staring outside the window. Something was off about him, but she didn't know what. He had been like this since he came back home from the hospital, he had been with their father when he was murdered. She frowned when she noticed his arm was out of the sling, it was hanging by his side. The limo stopped, they were there. She got out of the Limo and saw the familiar faces of her father's closest friends. She felt relieved when she saw the face of her future father-in law. If he was there than it meant the issue about the police investigation had been resolved. She looked at the faces of the people standing next to Inutasho. The faces of familiar people she had grown up seeing every weekend. The four lords of the Yakuza. She saw her uncle and her aunt sitting down.

"Mommy Uncle Hiro and Aunt Suki are here", her mother nodded and walked over to her brother and sister in law. She could tell that they all were affected by her father's death. He was loved by many and hated by most. Her father was not perfect he had his flaws but he didn't deserve to die the way he did. Her religious mother had told her it was a punishment from god. Punishment for things her father had done. Her mother seemed to forget that all the things she has came from those "bad things" her father did. Kagome wasn't naïve; she knew exactly what her father did. She knew it to well because they all were trained to follow his footsteps, especially Naraku. They were the future if the Yakuza. She felt a small hand land gently on her shoulder it was Kikyo

"What's wrong Kik?" Kagome asked. She saw the look Kikyo had in her eyes. Something was wrong.

"We need to call a meeting soon. The news of father's passing is spreading quickly. We don't want to deal with other organizations trying to zero in on us. They assume that we are weak right now." She noticed the way Kikyos eyes darted to the front gate. Her sister contemplated all the possibilities' of an attack.

"Next week. After all this has died down. No one is in a good state to make decisions right now." She looked at her mother and brother and sighed, the last thing she wanted to discuss with Naraku was business "They are expecting Naraku to take over. You know that we have no say in what they chose"

"Brother is not suitable."

"If he decides to take over, there is nothing we can do. It's his birth right."

"Father was not stupid Kagome. He saw Narakus' thirst for power, which was why he turned his attention to you."

"Kik, you know that I do not want this life. Besides, the elders would die before they let me take over"

"'Gome, you know that you are the only one who is adept to take over father's position. Moreover, do you forget whom you are marrying? Even if you don't want this life, you nor I have a way out" Kagome sighed, she knew Kikyo was right, it did not matter if she took over or not, as soon as she married Inuyasha she would be in her mothers' position, regardless of her wishes. Sometimes she asked herself if marrying Inuyasha was the right thing to do. Did she want this life for her children?

"The other lord's will support Naraku, being as Souta is still too young."

"Inu-Tasho Wouldn't support it, and as for Souta he seems to be a possible candidate."

Kagome looked at Rin, her eyes widened. She could not be suggesting what she was thinking.

"Kikyo, Putting Souta in Fathers position would put a death warrant on his head. He is only 18, besides you know father did not want him involved with the family business. Souta will go to college and become something other than a member of the Yakuza"

"Kagome, you know that you are the only one capable of taking that role. You and I both do not want Souta involved; he has a future unlike us." Kikyo sighed in frustration, why was Kagome being so stubborn.

"What are you two talking about so much?", Inuyasha voice drew them away from their conversation. Kagome turned to him and smiled

"Nothing important Inu" She said and grabbed his hand

"They are about to start the burial, your mother is asking for you" She nodded; they began walking towards the hole in the ground. Her eyes watered again, she was about to bury her father. Somehow, she knew that regardless of what she wanted, she would be forced to make a decision soon.


	2. The truth at the wake

She stood at the foot of the freshly covered grave. Her father's name etched in elegant writing on the tombstone. Her mother was kneeling on the ground; she was desperately begging her husband to come back. Kagome turned around and slowly walked away, she couldn't handle her mother's screams anymore. The events of the last three days continuously played in her head almost like a movie. She could hear her sister trying to comfort their mother.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

She stopped and sighed. She should have noticed that Naraku was behind her before she started to leave.

"I can't take mothers crying any more," she whispered. She continued to walk away, ignoring the stare her brother was giving her,

"So running away is the new thing Kagome?"

His voice cut her like knives. It held a mocking tone to it. She dug her fingernails into her palms.

"I don't remember asking you for an opinion Naraku"

He chuckled

"Someone is angry" He came closer to her, his finger trailed up her bare arm making her feel uncomfortable. Why did his touch feel anything but brotherly? "Why is that Princess?" She shrugged him off, earning a mock gasp of hurt from him.

"We just buried our father Naraku. If anyone should be feeling angry here it's you," she snapped. She had been holding her anger in all day

"So you finally decided to play the blame game"

She turned around making his eyes widen. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her lips were chapped and down her face new tears streamed. She was the definition of beauty.

"The only reason Father didn't have his bodyguards that night was because of you. He went out looking for you because he was worried that the triads would kill his son. You were so stupid to leave without at least one of your men that night" she spat out. They started at each other. She felt everyone looking at them, especially their mother. Her sobs got more violent and heartbreaking.

"Kagome don't argue with him here, especially not in front of your mother," a deep masculine voice said making Kagome's features soften.

"Stay out of it Takahashi"

"You two fighting is not making the situation better for Aiko" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's slender wait. Neither of them noticed Naraku's eyes darken. He turned around and walked back to where the grave was. He needed to get away from them before he killed Inuyasha. The time was not right, not yet anyways.

"He's been acting weird since the night father died" Kagome said as she buried her face into Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha nodded and rubbed her back

"Everyone has been on a short edge Kags. Your brother is no different. Just don't think about it okay"

"How can't I? He was the last one to see dad alive Inu. He has to know something"

"Kagome now is not the time to ask anything. Don't forget he was injured. Come on lets go home", She nodded and allowed Inuyasha to lead her towards the limo. They didn't know that two malevolent eyes were looking at them.

"Naraku, dear. The limo is waiting" Aiko said, her voice was raspy from all the crying.

"Kagura take mother to the car and home. I have matters that I must attend to" He saw his mother frown. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll be home before dinner mother". She nodded and grabbed onto Kagura's outstretched hand. He saw Kagura's hand travel to her abdomen before she walked away. He nodded to the bodyguards to go with the others. He knew Jenomaru had stayed. He waited until he saw the limo reach the front gate of the cemetery.

"Jenomaru, go to the bank and deposit the money into Jung-Shu account. Tell him a small payment for father's death"

"Yes sir"

His eyes turned to the grave, "Enjoy her while you can Inuyasha. Dear old little sister won't be with you for long," Naraku said and licked his lips. He already eliminated one obstacle in his way: His dear old Father. "Sorry old man you knew too much, besides you would have done anything in your power to keep your angel and your company away from me"

She looked at the passing buildings and sighed, she felt as if her head was about to explode. It was as if the day was never going to end, something she feared.


	3. Splitin Power

A/N: HIIIIII …sorry for taking sooo soo sooo long to update but college is a hassel. Plus I've been having personal problems, why can't life be easy lol. Well anywayssss, I suggest you read chapter 1 and 2 over again cause I def changed them up a lot, the way that they were written before wouldn't have made sense with my new revamped ideas/plot. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I'm already working on the next few chapters btw I need a beta, so if anyone is interested PM me or email me at

She felt them staring at her as they passed her. It was as if they were sizing her up, trying to find her weakness. They knew that her whole family was emotionally distraught, and she knew that they were counting on that in order to sway the meeting in their favor. She looked at her brother and smirked when she saw the cold look he gave one of the elders as he followed them into the room. He looked back at her and smirked, she frowned. He had been acting strange since the funeral, and she couldn't help but feel suspicious. He had been to calm when the doctor notified them of their father's death, her mother had justified it by saying that he never shows emotion, but Kagome knew there was something else behind his calm behavior.

"Kagome, the elders are ready", she turned around and looked at her older sister. She frowned when she saw that she wasn't dressed in the traditional kimono garb that was mandatory at the Yakuza meetings.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I have to go to the company. The partners want to have a meeting and since you and Naraku are both here, that leaves me to deal with those corporate hounds." She said and flipped her pin straight black hair over her shoulders.

"Why couldn't they schedule the meeting for another day?" Kagome asked as she massaged her forehead, she was getting a headache from all this stress. She felt Kikyo's hand replace hers and sighed in relief when she ran them through her hair.

"Relax, just focus on the elders. The meeting will be a breeze honey, after all, they just want reassurances that their investments and business deals are still in effect." Kagome turned her blue-grey eyes to her sisters chocolate brown ones; she saw reassurance go through them.

"But Kikyo, we haven't had time to review the finances or the stocks. Much less the business deals", Kikyo frowned Kagome's mind was in business deal mode in a second, and the last thing she wanted was for her little sister stressed out and have a breakdown.

"Relax; I already reviewed them with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We've already decided which ones to approve and as for the finances, let's just say daddy knew how to run a business. The old man left everything in order" Kikyo caressed Kagome's cheek with her thumb, "Relax, everything is under control".

Kagome sighed and placed her hand over Kikyo's swollen belly, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't think any of us are okay. Daddy left us at a very important time, Souta's graduation is coming up, your wedding is a couple of months away, and I am giving birth in 4 weeks. Despite the happiness that those events are supposed to bring, I don't think we'll be able to help but feel nostalgic."

Kagome frowned, she dreaded the fact that she had to go in there and face the elders, and all she wanted was to run away and mourn her father.

"I wish I could just run away from all of this. I wish we were just normal people"

"Gome, we can never be normal people, even if we wanted to. As much as we all want to run away, we cannot. We are in too deep, no matter how hard we try to stay away; they always find a way to pull us in. Naraku saw that happen to me, I saw it happen to you, and now you're seeing it happen to Souta, the harder we try to stay away, the easier it is for us to get dragged into this useless war." . Kikyo was right, no matter what; they would never get to live a normal life.

"I refuse to let Souta get dragged into this Kikyo, you and I both know the potential he has. Father would not have wanted him to be like he was."

"Kagome, not even father could protect us from enemies or the elders."

Before Kagome could say anything and aggravated servant interrupted them, "Excuse me Higurashi-San, but the elders are demanding your presence in the meeting room" , Both Kagome and Kikyo glared at the servant .

"Go before they have heart attacks" Kikyo said and Kissed Kagome's cheek

"If only it were that easy to get rid of them. Call me if anything" Kagome said and rubbed her stomach, "and try to not stress out, her gift isn't ready yet"

Kikyo laughed, "Try not to get them to mad"  
Kagome turned around and winked, "What's the fun in that?". Kikyo shook her head and saw Kagome disappear into the meeting room.

She felt the tension in the air as soon as she stepped into the room. She looked around the room and raised an eyebrow when she noticed her fathers' usual position was empty, she was expecting Naraku to be occupying it already.

"What a pleasure for you to finally join us Kagome-san", Kagome directed her eyes to the smug Tanaka looking at her. She took her seat next to Inuyasha; Inuyasha smirked when he noticed Kagome's mischievous eyes. "Now we can finally start our meeting without any more useless delays"

"Delays? I am assuming you are referring to my 5-minute tardiness." She smirked when she saw Tanaka-Sans' eye twitch in irritation.

"A tardiness that is unacceptable" He glared at her,

"I beg your pardon, but you very well know that this is a difficult time for my family and I. My delay, as you put it, was completely acceptable. My older sister is with child and I was merely making sure that she was fine. Your assumption that my tardiness was useless is completely wrong. I would advise you to take into consideration the grief that my family is going through Elder Tanaka," Kagome said, her voice cold and crisp. Her eyes never wavered from Tanaka's imposing glare

"I apologize for Tanaka-sans' inconsideration Kagome-hime", Kagome shook and looked at Ishida.

"Ishida- san, you are merely allowing her tardiness because you are her godfather" Tanaka Protested, the vein in his head becoming more prominent.

"And as such, I personally share their grief. I would ask you show respect to her, she has been nothing but cordial" Ishida said and smiled at Kagome. "I assume that you all are aware as to why this meeting was called"

"Hai" echoed around the room

"Good, now let me first say that the loss of Higurashi-San was a terrible blow to us all. Not only did we loss a prized member but also a friend. I am asking that the decision that will be made here today be respected in honor of Kano"

Kagome felt Inuyasha laid his hand on her thigh. He was reassuring her that he would back her up no matter what.

"Inuyasha, why hasn't Naraku occupied fathers' chair?" she whispered, her eyes looking around the room, making sure no one was paying attention to their conversation.

"They aren't sure who is going to take over. When Naraku walked in he walked right passed your fathers' chair." Kagome looked at Naraku, who was staring at the papers in front of him; she knew he was not paying attention. He looked up and locked eyes with her; he shook his head, as if answering her question.

"Kagome-Hime. Your fathers' death left us in predicament" Kono-san said

"Death? You mean murder?" Kagome said, her eyes staring directly at the flabbergasted elder. "Gentlemen, let us not pretend that my fathers' death was because of natural causes. A member of the triads murdered my father. How that person got any information on where my father was that night is beyond me, however, it would only serve to prove my theory that there is an informant in our organization"

"How dare you suggest such a thing you insolent woman!" Tanaka-san yelled. He cringed when both Naraku and Inuyasha glared at him.

"I would ask Tanaka-san that he refrains from insulting Kagome, being as it would not only be an insult to me but also to the Takahashi family." Naraku said his voice full of command. "I happen to agree with my sister, and I will also point out that this was brought up in an earlier meeting. However, Tanaka-san also became outraged at this statement; one can only assume that Tanaka-san knows something that he has not shared with the organization."

Tanaka-san stared at Naraku with his eyes wide open, he understood what Naraku was insinuating, "I would not with hold information from the organization. Your accusation is of great insult.", Naraku smirked at the irked man.

"How sure are you that the triads are are involved Kagome-hime" Ishida asked

"I am a 100 percent positive Ishida-san. The bullet that killed my father has the triad insignia. Also the bullet that wounded my brother has the same marking. There was also a witness in the restaurant that identified the shooter, we have compared this sketch to various Triad members, and it was a positive match for Chen li Yuan. As we all know he is a famous Triad hit man, who only handles business with the Dragon head," Kagome stated as she handed the pictures and the witnesses testimony to Ishida-San.

Ishida-san stared at the photos, a small smile settled on his face, "well I see the proof that your fathers' murder was indeed carried out by the Triads. Now I only ask one thing Kagome-hime and that is how do you suggest we retaliate?"

"I would suggest, that being in the position that we are and that is vulnerable for an attack, we prepare for war" Kagome heard the collective murmurs go around the room.

"May I remind you Kagome-hime, that the only person who could call a war was your father. Seeing as he is dead, that power now belongs to the next leader, being your brother." Tanaka-san replied smugly, Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"I see that Tanaka-san holds contempt for me," Kagome said, She was laughing inside, she couldn't believe that he fell for her trap so quick, she at least expected him to last another hour.

"You have no business sitting in a table full of men."

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl, she placed her hand over his. She looked up at her brother and shook her head; she could tell that his hand went to the knife he had hidden.

"You had no problem with Kikyo sitting here, why do you have a problem with me?"

"Your sister kept her mouth shut. She is the example of how a true Yakuza woman should behave. You come here and speak your mind, as if you had any experience or idea of what is going on. You expect me to respect you after what you did when you were younger. Public drunkenness, drug use, suicidal intentions. If anything is clear here it is that you are incompetent."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red; he had enough of Tanaka-San insulting Kagome. He had felt her flinch when Tanaka brought up her past.

"Tanaka-San has not been informed that the drug use was simply a media spectacle. It was an aligation based of speculation. As for the public drunkenness, I was merely 17 years old, one would naturally know of a teenager's ability to be reckless. You sit here and criticize my past without even remembering your own. Do you forget I was the one who represented you in court when you were caught with that prostitute and all those bricks of cocaine? I remind you that no Yakuza member is clean. And as for my incompetence I assure you that I do know what is going on, my father made sure his children were well equipped in case a senile member, like yourself, would attack us."

"Senile! Why you stupid little girl. You are nothing, you belong looked in a room and bred, and that is all you are good for!" Tanaka-San yelled. Before anyone could blink, a kunai was embedded between his fingers. He looked up in shock at Kagome.

"I grow tired of your insults. I have done nothing except respect you. I assure you that Kikyo is no quiet women. She is always observing, and carefully planning. While you talk nonsense, she is carefully profiling you, looking for any weakness you might have. Make no mistake Tanaka-San; she is just as dangerous as I am." Kagome spat out, a pink aura enveloped her figure, "If the committee agrees with Tanaka-San, that I am unprepared and unobservant than speak now. I have given this organization my life despite having other wishes, I have killed for you and I have helped you slitter away from the clutches of the law in the courtroom, despite being well aware of your guilt. However, I will not take the insults and assumptions that I am incompetent. If such assumptions continue to be made then I will retire for my position."

Gasps were heard from around the room, Inuyasha, Naraku, Sesshomaru and Miroku were all smiling. They had realized early on that provoking Tanaka-San was exactly what Kagome wanted.

"I do not have to remind you that if Kagome-San retires from her position then the Takahashi family as well as the Houshi family will retire their assistance. Therefore Tanaka-San I would advise you to respect Kagome-san before the organization suffers a tremendous loses" Miroku said as he folded his hands under his chin

"There will be no need for that Miroku-san. WE are fully aware of the consequences should Kagome-Him retire from the organization" Kano-San said "However Tanaka-san does have a point, only the leader can make such decisions."

"I propose a split in power", Ishida said, he focused his eyes on Naraku, whose expression was unreadable.

"A split in power? Have you lost your mind? How can you even propose that SHE take over?" Tanaka-san yelled and stood up, his water spilling all over the table. "That would be a complete disaster!"

"Why are you so against the proposal Tanaka-san?" Minoko-san asked as he put his cigar down, "from the moment that Kagome-hime walked you have been nothing but hostile towards her. What is it that you fear? We all know she is capable of taking over, she is her father's daughter"

"Our organization would be driven to ruins if she is allowed to take over!"

Ishida-san cleared his throat, "I believe that you are wrong. We all know that Kagome is capable of bring the organization to the top. All of Kano's children can, but it is Kagome and Naraku who have the most potential. You fear that she will change our ways, or perhaps you fear that she will not find you useful"

"I assure you, that my intention is not to drive the organization to ruins. Such thing would be a shame upon my family as well as that of my fiancés. I agree that my brother is perfectly fit to take over my fathers position" She felt Inuyasha tighten his grip on her leg, his eyes were screaming crazy at her.

"Gentlemen, the only solution to this problem would be to cast a vote. Who here agrees with Tanaka-san that Naraku-san should be the only one to tale power?" Ishida-San asked, he surveyed the room and saw five hands go up, a tight line formed on his face, "Who here agrees with me, that there should be a split in power between both Naraku-San and Kagome-hime?". Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kano-san and Ishida-san raised their hands. "It's a tie,"

"Naraku-San did not vote" Tanaka pointed out, he smugly smiled at Kagome, he was sure that Naraku would vote in favor of himself.

"Naraku-san what is your vote?" Ishida asked, his expression was of defeat.

"I vote for a split in power"

Tanaka-san choked on his water, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were staring at Kagome. Kagome had her gaze transfixed onto Naraku, she saw him smirk.

"_What are you thinking Naraku?" _Kagome thought, she was trying to figure out what her brother was planning. It was sad to say that she didn't know whose side he was on.

"I refuse! I refuse to stand and allow this! I demand this choice be casted away" Tanaka yelled, his chair fell back and his fist pounded the table.

"May I remind you Tanaka-san that you agreed to honor any decision made here today. A request such as the one that you made now, requires a great payment. Surely an avid swordsman, such as yourself, would not to weaken his hand" Inuyasha said smugly as he flexed his hands. He had feed of Tanaka-sans most prize quality, his swordsmanship. He smiled when he saw him turn pale.

"Mark my words, she will drive to organization to ruins!" Tanaka yelled and stormed out of the meeting room.

"Well than it has been decided. The power will be shared between Naraku-san and Kagome-Hime." Ishida said in a very happy tone. "This meeting is adjoured"

He looked at Naraku while every else passed him, his hand landed on Naraku's when he passed by. "You fear her" he said and looked up at the young man. He could already see his calculating mind working.

"My sister is a formidable enemy. Why have her as such when she can be my allied."

"You fear her because you know she is the one true leader. You know you are not fit, you have to much greed and lust"

"Don't we all Uncle Ishida" Naraku said and twisted his hand away, "She may be the true leader, but I am Naraku Takeda Higurashi." He let his miasma slip towards Ishida, who only stared.

"She will be your downfall" He said and stood up leaving Naraku alone to his thoughts.

"I'm counting on that" He whispered and laughed. "I'll be taking her with me"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I super apologize for updating so late, but I have been having some personal problems. I tried to make this chapter center more on Naraku, we all know what an asshole he is in the magna and anime. Well I decided to make him more calculating and if even possible more evil. All I can say is poor Inuyasha Cast, Naraku Is one evil bastard lol well I hope you enoy

He fell in love with her the moment he saw her in his mother's arms. She looked so small and fragile that he feared any small movement might break her. He remembered the way her small hand wrapped around his pinky and the way her grey-blue eyes started up at him, loving her came as natural as breathing. He never noticed when that love had turned into an obsession. He often wondered if he had done something wrong in another life, because surely loving your sister was a punishment from Kami himself. He had spent countless of nights awake, afraid to go to sleep because of the fantasies that plagued his mind, fantasies of his baby sister in his bed, body flush from a night of passion. When they had become unbearable, he restored to the oldest trick of humanity, night after night of one-night stands and still was left unsatisfied. He stopped when he touched the cold doorknob; he rested his forehead against the white double doors. He could hear the rustle of her sheets and her soft breathing. He always imagined her saying his name in the sultry voice of hers.

"Naraku, what are you doing up?"

He opened his eyes and shifted his glance to his mother.

"I was checking on Kagome mother" he lied.

"You better go to your room before you do something you regret Naraku" she said, he sighed, so she had seen through his lie. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before walking away from him. He looked at his sister's door once more before walking towards the opposite end of the hallway. Each time he walked away from her a little more of his soul died. He sighed and walked into his room, his eyes rested on his pregnant wife. A sadistic smile crossed his face, he wondered if the child she carried was his. He walked over to her and ran his hand over her soft legs.

"Naraku? What are you doing?" Kagura's sleep filled voice asked. He felt her shake in fear.

"You're my wife, are you not suppose too please me?" he asked, her eyes widened in fear when she heard his emotionless voice.

"N-Naraku please. The Doctor said I"

He smiled when her face turned to the sided, a red handprint forming on her face.

"I don't care what happens to that dog inside you!" He whispered and grabbed her by her hair, he threw her on the floor. He could see fear flash through her red eyes, her hand protectively shielding her stomach.

"It's your Baby!" She yelled and moved away from him.

"Lies you filthy whore. You slept with Sesshomaru again!"

"Naraku I swear to you, I stayed away from him just as you asked! Please –" He smacked her again and growled when he saw the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"All you women like those filthy dogs! WHY? WHATS SO GREAT ABOUT THEM!" He smacked her again, he laughed when he heard her yell in pain.

"Please, I married you, I left him. I stayed away please, I'm begging you," she whimpered when he gently stoked her hair. His hand trailed down the front of her shirt and ripped it open; he licked his lips when her milk engorged breast spilled out. "I'll make you scream my name bitch" He sneered and grabbed her hair.

"SESSHOMARU" She yelled, tears freely spilling out of her eyes

* * *

"You're filthy dog isn't here Ka-gu-ra" He purred and threw her on his bed.

Sesshomaru jolted up in his bed, his shirt stained with sweat. His hand went to his burning half-moon mark on his neck. Kagura was in trouble. His eyes quickly fell to the clock ion his bed

**2:00 AM**

"Kagura" he whispered, his eye were bleeding red. His heart was racing, why he didn't know, his mark was not supposed to burn, especially since Kagura was no longer his mate.

"RINGGGGGGG"

He eyed his cell phone, he brought to his ear.

"Sesshomaru! It's Kagome" He frowned when he heard the urgency in his future sister in laws voice

"What is the matter Kagome?"

"It's Kagura! She fell down the stairs she's in the hospital!"

"I'll be right there" he said and threw his phone on his bed.

"Naraku!" he sneered and punched his wall.

* * *

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands. She wondered why god was punishing them, first her father and now Kagura. She looked up at her brother, a frown etched on her face when she saw him emotionless. Her eyes traveled to Kikyo's bulging stomach, her hands were shaking, and she had been the one to find Kagura. She and Bankotsu were staying with them for the sake of their mother. She shivered when she remembered Kikyo's blood curling scream. She flinched when she heard the emergency room door barge open, a seething Sesshomaru pinned Naraku to the wall.

"If anything happens to her I will kill you!" he growled out, his eyes were pashing between white and blood red. Naraku smiled

"And what are you doing here Sesshomaru, she is no longer yours," He taunted

"She is the mother of my daughter, and if anything happens to her I will kill rip you apart you filthy rat!"

"Sesshomaru stop please! Rin is watching" Kagome whispered, her hand resting on Sesshomaru's forearm.

"Daddy? Uncle Raku?"

Sesshomaru's eyes softened and let go of Naraku. He quickly scooped his scared little girl in his arms.

"I want mommy" she whispered and buried her face into his warm neck.

"Mommy is sick pumpkin, you will see her son," he whispered. He glared at Naraku. Inuyasha looked at Naraku, walked over to Kagome, and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" He asked as he wiped the tears away from her face.

"We don't know Kikyo found her at the bottom of the stairs. We guess she tried to go the kitchen and fell. There was so much blood. Kikyo and I couldn't feel the baby's energy" She whispered the last part and looked at her brother.

"Family of Kagura Higurashi?" The doctor asked

"I am her husband," Naraku said and pushed himself of the wall.

"How is she doctor?" Sesshomaru asked, the doctor eyed Sesshomaru before he replied.

"She has three broken ribs, lacerations to her face. She was lucky that the fall did not kill her"

"What about the child?" Naraku asked

"I am afraid that she lost the child. There was severe trauma to her uterus and cervix." He looked at Naraku and nodded towards his office.

"Can I see my mommy?" Rin asked, the doctors eyes softened and nodded. She smiled at him pointed towards her mother's room.

* * *

"Why did you want to speak to me about Higanishi?" Naraku asked, her hands were folded under his chin. Higanishi eyed his pose and sighed, he could tell that Naraku was in business mode.

" I have known you and your family since you were born"

"I am aware of that," Naraku said curtly

"Kagura did not fall down the steps Naraku. You beat her" He saw anger, flash through his eyes,

"Not only did you beat her you raped her as well."

"Rape? She is my wife"

"She may be your wife, but I told you that her pregnancy was high risk. I specifically told you no sexual intercourse!"

"Quiet you old man!" Naraku said and slammed his fist on Higanishis' desk. He turned around and opened the door

"The child that she was carrying was in fact yours; I took the liberty of performing a DNA test. The child that you killed was yours, seems like she kept her promise after all" Higanishi said and sighed when the door slammed shut.

* * *

"Mama, why are you hurt?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru placed her next to her mother on her bed.

"Mommy had an accident sweetheart" Kagura whispered and wrapped her arms around Rin, she could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her.

"Mommy why is your tummy flat?" Kagura's lip quivered

"Rin honey, do you want to come with me and aunty Kikyo to the café. We could get mommy some food" Kagome said and smiled at her niece.

"Only if Uncle Inu comes, he pwomise me a piggy back" Rin said and giggled when Inuyasha swung her up to his shoulders.

"Come on Kiddo" as he passed Sesshomaru he simply nodded and closed the door.

"What really happened Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked and walked over to the bed. He growled when he saw Kaguras' bruised face

"I fell down the stairs" She whispered and looked out the window. He frowned when she avoided his gaze.

"I know when you are lying. What are you scared of Kagura?"

"I am not lying, I was on my way to the kitchen and I fell Sesshomaru! People fall all the time!" She said

"People do not get bruises like that from falling down the stairs"

"Yeah you would know all about that wouldn't you Sesshomaru, how many people have you beat to death yesterday. Big Boss Yakuza!" She yelled, her eyes widened when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand.

"What are you scared koi?" he asked.

"Well, well, well. That was so touching"

Kagura snatched her hand out of Sesshomarus grasp, her eyes were cold.

"Leave my room Sesshomaru, My husband and I would like some privacy" she said, her heart broke when she saw the look of hurt flash through Sesshomarus' eyes, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"As you wish Kagura. I will bring Rin to visit you tomorrow" He walked pass Naraku and glared at him.

Kagura whimpered in fear when she heard the soft click of the door and Naraku's approaching footsteps.

"Please don't hurt me anymore. You've punished me enough, you took him and my child away, Please Naraku no more" she whispered.

"It appears that you indeed kept you promise to me Kagura. For causing the death of our child, I am truly sorry. Perhaps when you are better we could try again"

"You bastard! I will never forgive you Naraku! Find yourself another whore to give you and heir because I will not!" she sneered, Naraku smiled when he felt a gust around the room.

"Where would the fun be in that my dear Kagura? It would hurt Sesshomaru so much more if you were to bear me a child." He chuckled when a vase flew at him, he sidestepped and chuckled.

"You will pay for what you did, and when that day comes I will be in the front row watching your death!"

"kukukukuk, but until that day comes you better be on your best behavior, you wouldn't want dear little Rin hurt now would you?


End file.
